forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Werecat
| size2e = | alignment2e = Chaotic good | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = Sharess Selûne | vision = Low-light vision | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = | language = | subraces = | climate = Temperate, Warm | terrain = Deserts, Plains | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} A werecat was a type of lycanthrope that could take the form of a cat or a cat-human hybrid. Description Werecats could take three different formsNote that werecats could also pass on their condition to giants.: human form, cat form, or hybrid form. In their human form, they were sensuous, slender and hedonistic. In their cat form, werecats took the guise of wild cats, such as ocelots. Their hybrid form appeared to be a humanoid with fur, a cat's face and other feline features. Each form had distinct attributes, which got better or worse, when transitioning from human to cat form. The human form was better protected and better at grappling, but the cat form was twice as quick, far more dexterous and able to unleash a deadly pounce upon foes. The feline form was also slightly better at balancing, climbing and moving silently, though was less strong. The hybrid form was a good middle ground, and was the werecats' prefered form for fighting off attackers. Every form, though, was very alert and able to use finesse weapons without being disadvantageous to their attacks. Behavior Werecats were often lithe and self-indulgent. They would pass on the curse of lycanthropy by biting foes. These shapechangers liked to communicate with cats, dire cats, and even great cats such as lions. Being adept in charming, bluffing and disguising is something werecats greatly took advantage of. transforming into his feline form.]] Combat In combat, werecats prefered their hybrid form, to utilize both humanoid and cat traits. They would attack frantically with their claws and bite, as well as spells, if they were capable of casting them. In cat form, they could charge foes as well as attack, covering great distance. Werecats could also use their high speed to escape from such encounters. Society As well as being solitary prowlers or hunting in pairs, many werecats formed societies. A secret sisterhood of werecats called the Eyes of the Evening served Selûne, as many other lycanthropes did. However, they also worshiped Sharess, and were rumored to hunt Loviatar or Shar cultists during the full moon. Some even joined large temples to such deities, including the huge House of the Moon, where werecats made up a large amount of the followers (more than elves, halflings and gnomes). Others flocked to warm climates, such as the Akri tribe of the Anauroch desert. Some societal werecats went on to become wise clerics of Sharess, casting divine spells, especially in the charm and trickery domains. They could typically scribe scrolls, and cast spells such as ''charm person and invisibility. Notable werecats * Catlord * Kittenlord * Feluna Moonstar * Nameless Haunt Appendix Notes See Also * Wereleopard Appearances ;Comics * Picking up the Pieces * Temptations * Cannibal Girls * Cat Logic * Cat & Mouse * The Last Betrayal ;Video games * Neverwinter Nights References Connections Category:Lycanthropes Category:Felines Category:Creature templates